Meimi growing up
by Star Cherry
Summary: A summary of Meimi growing up-her tragedies,her sorrows,her goofiness,and finally her love--6 chaps,1 AN. R&R!Story revised as well...
1. The beggining

  
  
Let's go to kindergarten.   
Meimi: Hi!  
Asuka Jr: Go away!   
Meimi: Sometin' rong? Asuka Jr: I saidd.......GOW AWAY!   
Meimi: I-I'm s-sorry! cries Asuka Jr: Oh!I'm sawry too.....Just that my dad yelled at my mom......   
Meimi stared at him,"You okay?"   
- ' ' - First Grade - . . -   
  
Meimi: Who are you? Girl: Mimori Seira!   
  
Meimi: Oh.....Hi!I am Haneoka Meimi! Do you have homework?   
  
Seira: No..... Meimi: Then you can do mine. smiles  
  
$#("% Second Grade $#("%   
Meimi: Hi, Kyoko,Ryoko,How are you?   
Ryoko: Fine.  
  
Kyoko: Great!  
  
KyokoRyoko: How are you?  
  
Meimi: Not good..that math is hard!  
  
Kyoko: Math is not hard! You do first grade work!  
  
Ryoko: Ask Asuka,your crush!  
  
Kyoko and Ryoko made kissing sounds  
Meimi: "Stop it!Aughh" She cried,pestered.  
  
Preview of next chapter  
  
(%&$) Third Grade (%&$)  
Meimi: Hi Minna-san! I am not late..i hope....sweatdrop   
Suddenly a shadow descended over her.  
Meimi gasped.  
"I think not,young lady!" a nun straightened her glasses. "You're 40 minutes late!  
Although,at this school,we have certain rules for late children."   
She handed Meimi a broom and scolded her,"You must sweep the entire hall-or else!" 


	2. The tough years

First of all,this is my first Saint Tail fanfic! *Yes!!!*  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own Saint Tail or any part of Anime.*I wish I did*  
  
Compliments:Thank you Vixie for reviewing.You found my username!  
  
Roxanne Afrasia: I thought it was cute too, so I let it be.  
  
Pikapikagirl:Try to understand.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
$#("*%   
  
Second grade  
  
$#("*%   
  
Meimi : Hi !  
  
Siera: Meimi-chan. Meet Kyoko and Ryoko, thay are cousins and are new here.  
  
Meimi: Hi. What school did you go to?brKyoko + Ryoko: Senatra School for Catholics  
  
(A/N: I made the name.)  
  
Meimi : You will like it here.  
  
(^&5864*^&)  
  
Third grade  
  
(^&5864*^&)  
  
Meimi: Hi Minna-san!  
  
Minna: Your laate!  
  
Meimi: I am not late..   
  
Ryoko, Kyoko, and Siera: Yeah right! Sensei just walked in.  
  
Meimi: Oh no!*sweatdrop*Here she comes.  
  
Sensei : Okay class say your 5's.  
  
Class: 5,10,15,20,25,30,35....  
  
Meimi:5,10,15,20,25,30,35,...47?  
  
Class : Meimi !!!  
  
^&^&%&^  
  
Fourth grade  
  
^&^&%&^  
  
Meimi: Oh, no..oh,no..I'm late I'm late!*runs into class*  
  
Sensei: You must be..Ms. Haneoka?  
  
Meimi: Yes..I am so sorry..  
  
Sensei: Have a seat.  
  
(A/N: Sadly, Meimi doesn't have a crush on Asuka yet, wait until later)  
  
Meimi unfortunately has to sit next to a girl who hates her.  
  
Her name is Anikiri Litojiya.  
  
(A/N :Another name I made up! I hope it sort of sounds Japanese.)   
  
To make it worse, she also has a habit of glaring at people.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thank you for reviewing, all I ask is for 7 reviews..seven!  
  
Okay,Here is a little summary of the anime St.Tail:  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
A figure creeped into a dark room.The figure had a ponytail.  
  
As she jumped in the night,she held a stolen item in her arms.  
  
Some guards tried to get her but it was too late.  
  
She escaped.But a boy about 14 with dark green hair looked from a tree.  
  
He challenged her to send a calling card whenever she was going to steal something.  
  
You can tell she is St.Tail from the ponytail.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Arigato, Ja Ne!  
  
~Star Cherry~   
  
  
  
P.S.Review! Click it.  
  
||  
  
||  
  
___||___  
  
\ /  
  
\ /  
  
\ /  
  
\/ 


	3. 5th grade arrival

6:50 am-7:45 am:-Star Cherry drinks 4 cups of cocoa-  
  
________-------------------------------------___________  
  
(A/N:I made this chappie for Vixie because she personally asked me to update)  
  
Star Cherry:Okay,sorry..I won't say it! Never!  
  
Kyoko:Teens should never drink that much cocoa in a day! Tsk,tsk..   
  
Ryoko:You have to say it someday!  
  
Star Cherry:Fine..but not for this chapter!  
  
Siera:Fine.I'll say it.  
  
'Attention all readers..'  
  
Before you read,Sum up what you just read.  
  
Okay..Now, very quick..Star Cherry does not own Saint Tail!  
  
On with the story...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
__==__  
  
5th grade  
  
__==__  
  
(First day of school)  
  
7:00  
  
Alarm clock: BUZZ!  
  
Meimi:*rubs eyes* Yawn.. *gets dressed in 10 min.* Have to get to school!  
  
Meimi's Mom: Do you want me to drive you?  
  
Meimi:Yes!  
  
5 min.later  
  
School Gate  
  
Meimi:Bye okaa-san.  
  
Meimi's mom: Ja!  
  
*Meimi runs into school*  
  
Meimi:Lets See..I have Room C3.And..WHAT! I have to sit next to Litojiya? Again? Oh well..  
  
Meimi: *walks into class* Hi Minna-san!  
  
Minna-san: Over here, Meimi-chan! We have the biggest news ever!  
  
Meimi: *Walks over* What?  
  
Minna-san: Two new guys are here,Satsumo Rei and Kenabuya Henashi.  
  
Just then,two people walked in..One had straight blond hair and azure eyes.The other was a guy with messy black-brown hair and spicy green eyes.  
  
Then the nun walked to the front of the room and said,"Today we have two new students.Satsumo,please stand up."   
  
The blond guy stood up."Hi.I've been home schooled for most of my life, and I am 10 years old." Satsumo sat down.  
  
The nun said,"Kenubuya,please stand up."  
  
The guy with black-brown hair stood up and smiled."Hi.I'm 10 too.I went to Melody Elementary School.I hope you will get along with me." Satsumo sat down.  
  
The nun told the class,"We must now start math.Call out when you know the answer.What is 59x2?*class tries to solve problem on scratch paper*  
  
Asuka Jr.: 118!  
  
Nun:Correct! What is 190 divided by 5??*class tries to solve problem on scratch paper*  
  
Siera: 38!  
  
Nun:Right.What is 245+55?  
  
Rei:300?  
  
Nun:Good.Math is over.  
  
........................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
.^_^.  
  
Hey! I must say..this is a special chapter..common courtesy.  
  
Vixie promised to update her story, and she did.  
  
She asked me to update mine,and here it is.This chapter is officially dedicated to vixie!  
  
*Wears a shirt that says Angel and puts a princess crown on head*  
  
I know you are going to say thanks vixie,yes..I also wanna say, you are a great computer pal!  
  
Ja Ne,  
  
~Star Cherry  
  
P.S. If you want, email me and I'll give you a scoop on my next story!  
  
Read and Review! 


	4. 6th grade worries

December 7  
  
*Star Cherry cries*  
  
You must read this!  
  
Star Cherry:Hi!  
  
I know that I haven't updated in ages and you all are pretty angry with me.  
  
The reason why I haven't updated is because my uncle is in the hospital.I was worried because he has a wife and a baby boy and he almost died.  
  
I apologize. Please forgive me.  
  
You are the best reviewers ever,and I read each and every one of those reviews.I haven't gotten a single flame, thanks!  
  
Thankies..  
  
Emerald Eyed vixen (you are very welcome. ^_^)  
  
Pikapikagirl (I understand ^_^)   
  
Speeddemon Tsuki (Thanx for checking my story.)  
  
Roxanne Afrasia (yah..funny! hahaz)  
  
In this chapter..a li'l fluff.  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I will never,ever,own Saint Tail unless Kami-sama says I can.  
  
Cum on,he helped a thief,he can help me.*grins*  
  
On with the story,Chapter 4 of Meimi Growing up,of Saint Tail,posted on Fanfiction.net  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
September 2 at 7:10 am  
  
Meimi:Yes! I'm early.  
  
*gets out of bed*  
  
*takes a quick shower*  
  
*dries off and combs her long,long hair and ties it in two orange-red braids,looped,ends touching her head *  
  
*puts on uniform*  
  
(A/N:Busy busy)  
  
7:18  
  
Eimi: Meimi! Get your butt down here!  
  
Breakfast is ready.  
  
7:25  
  
Meimi:Yum!You cook the best mum! Is otou-san at work already?  
  
Eimi:Yes,Meimi.  
  
Meimi:Okay..I'll be going.Sayonara,Okaa-san.  
  
Eimi:Bye,dear.  
  
Meimi's POV  
  
~+~  
  
Oh,my...I look so kawaii!  
  
Hmm..what's that lump on the road?  
  
No...It can't be..  
  
*gasp*  
  
"Satsumo!"  
  
_____________-------------------------------------------____________________  
  
Sorry all for now..Bye!  
  
~Star Cherry~ 


	5. 6th grade worriespart 2

Star Cherry: Hi! I got so many reviews!  
  
Thankies!  
  
The more reviews I get, I post more chappies!  
  
I don't own St. Tail, can you buy it for me?  
  
Thanks all for reviewing! My uncle is way better thanks!  
  
Oh,yeah...I get carried away with using these marks :*   
  
Oh,yeah..I accidentaly made Satsumo sit down twice..sawry!  
  
Oh,yeah...Satsumo is the blond guy.Hanashi is the guy with the black-brown hair.  
  
--------------------____________-------------------  
  
Flashback  
  
Meimi's POV  
  
~+~  
  
Oh,my...I look so kawaii!  
  
Hmm..what's that lump on the road?  
  
No...It can't be..  
  
*gasp*  
  
"Satsumo!"  
  
------------------  
  
More with the story!  
  
-------------------  
  
Meimi's POV  
  
~+~  
  
I ran as fast as I could;what if he was really injured-or worse-dead?  
  
My brown bag was fluttering behind me by the time I reached him.  
  
"Satsumo! Satsumo!" I said as I shook him.  
  
All of a sudden,he actually opened his azure eyes and looked around.  
  
He was slightly bleeding on one cheek. His arm was bruised badly as well, a dark purple.  
  
He asked,"Haneoka-san?Is that you?"  
  
I dumbly nodded and asked,"What happened?"  
  
He said,"Some guys beat me up with big stones. I couldn't do anything."  
  
I pulled him up and said,"Put on these band aids I carried in my bag.  
  
Wear your coat and we can go to school now.  
  
(A/N: I hope it's not too serious. It's supposed to be fluffy.)  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Satsumo's POV  
  
-_'..'_-  
  
Wow. I thought no one would ever be so nice to me.She's like an angel sent from heaven.  
  
*A chibi-angel Meimi pops up from out of no where*  
  
Chibi-angel Meimi:You should say thank-you!  
  
"Thank you," I said to Meimi.  
  
She just replied..."No problem"  
  
We finally have reached school.Hmm..  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Normal POV  
  
Meimi and Satsumo went to their classroom and were suddenly bombarded with questions.  
  
"Hey Meimi-chaann..." Kyoko singsonged,"do you have a crush on Satsumo-kun?"  
  
Then Ryoko made a little fake-kiss in the air.  
  
"N-not in your dreams!" Meimi blushed.  
  
She took of her red coat and hung it on her chair.  
  
Meanwhile..  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Satsumo walked to his new friends.  
  
The group was made of Hanashi,Asuka,and a guy named Conan.  
  
They stood quiet for 1 min. until Satsumo said,"Umm..what happened?"  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
All the boys stared at him...sweatdropping anime style.  
  
"You walked to school with the Meimi!"  
  
Satsumo:Yeah?So?  
  
"You walked to school with the Meimi!"  
  
Satsumo didn't know that Meimi was the cutest girl in School.  
  
''''''''''''''''''''---------------'''''''''''''''''''  
  
Now Satsumo sweatdropped.  
  
Hehe...  
  
*************************************  
  
Authors notes..  
  
Sorry!  
  
I try my best..I feel sorry for you guys that have to type stories..  
  
My fingers hurt!  
  
Haha..  
  
I forgot that I still have to describe Asuka..  
  
Anyway,Thanx..  
  
emerald-eyed vixen:Thanks so much!  
  
mavl-77: I try hard! Read the Story first please tho...I won't take it as a flame beacause you said no offense.  
  
pika pika girl:^_^  
  
starlightgenie: Thanx.  
  
~Star Cherry 


	6. The miracle and tragedy

The miracle by Star Cherry  
  
Next year- 7th grade  
  
"Grandma Naho!" Meimi cried as she entered the powdery hospital room.  
She saw her grandma in a frail and sickly state,lying weakly in bed.  
"Meimi dear,please take care of your mom and dad..  
  
I have a gift for you,because you're my favorite granddaughter,"  
Grandma Naho croaked.She was 63 years old.  
  
Her eyes were faded purple-green. Grandma Naho smiled a little bit.   
  
She handed Meimi a little pink box with a black ribbon on it.  
Naho's eyes glimmered as she beconed,"Open it."  
Meimi untied the ribbon and the box popped open.  
  
There was a shower of rainbow confetti and then Meimi saw a pendant.  
It was a beautiful golden cross with a heart and white wings on it.  
Meimi smiled and said,"Arigato."  
------------  
  
The next day, Meimi-chan's grandmother died.  
  
------------  
  
"W-what?" Meimi cried. She couldn't believe what she heard. Her grandmother died from a rare disease,Plasma Irosis.   
  
(A/N:I made the name!  
Plasma Irosis is a rare disease caused by plastic in the food.The user dies a year after the intake.)   
  
Her head spinned as she thought of her grandmother's last words.  
  
"Meimi,take care of this. You seem responsible. It will make you a hero some day."Naho smiled.  
------------  
12:23 p.m. Meimi whimpered as she sat on one of the pews. Everyone was whispering as the old bishop stood at at the stand. "Sachuso Naho was a wonderful lady who gave birth to four children-Akira,Kenji, Yomuso,and Eimi.   
Her heart was in the right place, as her husband died at young 34." Then he gabbered on..  
_Blah,Blah,Blah,Blah,Blah,Blah,Blah,Blah,Blah,Blah,Blah,Blah,Blah..._  
  
Then he made a few more people come up.  
A slightly old lady with swishing light brown hair came up between the aisle and said,"I'm Akira, my mother's oldest daughter. My mother loved to sing,and this was her favorite song."   
  
Just then,three more people came up. Kenji,Yomuso,and Eimi.  
  
They started singing.  
"I grow up, I live my life. Never thinking what is wrong."  
"And never do I think what ails me."  
"I have kids and they grow up."  
  
"And they spread..all around the country, spread their wings and fly."  
"Fly."  
"Fly..away from home again."   
"Pretending the world is never safe to touch again.."   
"To touch again.."  
"Ohh.."  
  
Everyone sadly smiled as they heard the song.   
-----------------  
  
2:00 p.m.,still at funeral.  
Meimi stood at the final viewing,looking at her grandmother lying in a pale purple coffin.   
She wiped a tear from her sad blue eyes.  
She held a pink carnation in her hand and dropped it in the coffin.  
  
---------------------  
  
At home,2:45 p.m.  
  
Meimi thought of her grandmother, in heaven.  
Somehow she felt the urge to look at her pendant again.  
This time there was a tiny scroll with words on it.  
  
__________________________________________________________  
_Dear Meimi:  
I love you very much.  
Please take care of your mama and papa.  
  
This is just for you.  
Treat it with care.  
It will make you a hero some day.  
Say holy words.  
You say 1..2..3.. after it to do a trick like your papa.  
  
_ Love always,  
Grandma Naho.  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
Meimi smiled.  
"Arigato." she smiled again,looking out the window.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
So,people,how do you like it? Okay? Sad? Oh well...  
  
~Star Cherri  
  
P.S.  
  
Please check out this  
**Account** me and EEV are working on! 


	7. Author's note!

Cool account!  
Paste this in your browser!  
  
http:+(+(www.fanfiction.net+(~twogirlsfusion  
Get rid of the +( signs and replace them with / signs.. 


End file.
